


Count Six

by mevima



Series: Control [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Edging, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times can Hawke do it? No semblance of a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count Six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winebearcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winebearcat/gifts).



One happens when Anders' thighs clench around Hawke's ears and the warrior gives one last hard suck and then pulls away with a wet sound, leaving his mage arching upward for further touch, groaning and cursing.

Two has Hawke's tongue laving over his spit-slick hole, worked loose and open under his diligent attention, thrusting his tongue inside until Anders throws his head back with an urgent cry and Hawke pulls his hands and mouth away entirely. Anders whimpers at the loss, trying to press down into the bed, but Hawke holds him up with both hands on his hips and tuts at the disobedience.

Three is two fingers crooked in Anders' ass, two not even stretching him adequately any more but pressing rhythmically into the sweet spot inside of him, drawing shaky, helpless moans, ramping up as Hawke grinds against his prostate. He's so, so close, going to, finally - until Hawke rips his fingers out suddenly, and Anders screams in frustration, bereft, clutching at Hawke's shoulders and staring at the ceiling with wide, glazed eyes.

Four draws the first ragged plea of the night from Anders' lips, Hawke pounding roughly into him, pressed into their bed on his stomach by a hand braced on the small of his back, pinning him in place, and the other knotted in his hair, pulling his head back. Hawke recognizes the tone of his urgent cries rising in intensity, and when he stills suddenly, holding his lover firmly in place, Anders howls. " _Please_ ," he begs, and the helpless whimper goes straight to Hawke's cock. "Please please please, Garrett, I've been so good, just let me - " Anders tries to twist, seeking friction, and Hawke's hand tightens in his hair, until Anders subsides with a broken moan.

Five, and Hawke almost doesn't notice in time, so lost in chasing his own pleasure that he has to reach around and wrap his fingers tightly around the base of Anders' cock to stop him from coming. Anders convulses, screaming incoherent pleas as he bucks back repeatedly, fucking himself on Hawke's cock in an attempt to work his own orgasm past the tight grip. He sobs as Hawke is unable to resist the tight clench and comes inside him.

At six, Hawke thinks that maybe he's gone too far. Anders only cries weakly, hands twisted tightly in the sheets, four of Hawke's fingers stilling knuckle-deep inside of him and Hawke's mouth pulling off his cock again. He doesn't even beg, this time, merely accepts that he's doomed to stay like this forever, at his lover's mercy and never allowed relief. When Hawke calls his name multiple times to get his attention and asks gently if he's okay, Anders nods so hard he makes himself dizzy. "Please," he whispers hoarsely, "love, I - please, please, let me please..." He doesn't say the word, though, so Hawke starts grinding his hand against his stretched, swollen rim, considering whether or not to concede.

For seven, Hawke hadn't been able to resist, and his cock is buried deep inside Anders' cum-slicked entrance again, rocking gently into the mage seated in his lap, clinging desperately to his shoulders as Hawke kisses him breathless. When Anders feels himself start to rise up towards his peak again, heat igniting low in his belly, his breath hitches, and he begs softly, "Please, please, Garrett, enough, Maker I'm so - I can't - oh fuck _please_ \- " until Hawke's hand wraps around his straining cock. Anders arches back, chest glistening with sweat and cheeks streaked with tears, hopeful despite being given no indication that Hawke will actually go through with it this time.

The mage's hips buck fiercely, forward into Hawke's grip and back onto his cock, single-mindedly chasing his pleasure, broken whimpers caught in his throat which Hawke swallows, fucking his mouth with his tongue. Hawke loosens his hand teasingly, and Anders has yanked his mouth back to object frantically, " _No_ , don't you dare - " when the warrior's grip tightens on his cock, his arm wraps around Anders' back to crush him against his chest, and he growls in Anders' ear, "Come for me, love."

Anders falls over the edge screaming, finally, _finally_ allowed release, unable to stop the frantic rocking of his hips as he shakes apart, shoulders pressed back into Hawke's restraining arm and cock thrust forward into his warm, overwhelming grip. He feels as if he comes forever, pleasure roaring in his ears, and he's vaguely aware of the incoherent, too-loud noises tumbling from his lips.

More patient than he thought he could have been, Hawke works him gently until he's finished, cum streaked across his stomach as Anders collapses forward, chest heaving with panting sobs of pleasure and relief. Then the warrior takes his own pleasure into account, leaning forward to lay Anders on his back, lifting his legs up to wrap around his waist. He doesn't wait long before starting up a bruising pace, fucking into Anders' whimpering, overstimulated body until he comes hard himself, set off by the glazed, overwhelmed look on his lover's face.

Hawke doesn't pull out right away; he braces himself on his forearms and they lay together, panting, both worn down and immeasurably satiated. His fingers brush over Anders' hair, smoothing the sweat-soaked strands out of his face, and he presses a gentle kiss to his lips. "Good, love?" he asks, feeling a twinge of anxiety that he had gone too far sometimes, despite the undeniable evidence that he had done well. "Is that what you imagined?"

"Maker, yes," Anders breathes, smiling dazedly up at him. "That was incredible."

Hawke hums in slow pleasure, pressing his forehead against Anders'. "Again?"

"Not _now_ ," Anders objects, laughing a little. "But later? Yes. Definitely again."

Hawke smirks tiredly in agreement.


End file.
